Ghost town
by Mrs. Horan
Summary: After jake breaks up with Carly he goes crazy and what sam freddie and carly don't know is jake goes on a killing spree. After Carly Spenser mrs. benson mrs. pucktte Sam die. Freddie have to help them live again. but how. what will happen to jake
1. I confused Freddie

"Hey Carly let's do the show" Sam said walking in to the studio not noticing Freddie and Carly hugging and Carly crying. "Why are you hugging and Carly why are you crying"

"Jake just broke up with me" Carly said.

"That's it i am going to kill him" Sam said walking twords the door.

"Sam kill him after the show okay" Freddie siad with a little blush becuase he was holding her hand trying to hold her back.

"Fine let go and stop blushing"

"I was not blushing"  
"Oh please you are as red as a fire truck" Sam said.

"Stop it" Carly said irritated.

"Icarly goes live in 1 minute" Sam said.

"Places live 5 4 3 2"

"Hello people of Mars" Sam said.

"Sam that is your planet that your from now try the one that Carly and I are from" Freddie asked

"Hey freddie how about you get in the picture"

"Um okay" Freddie said. "Ugh she gave me a wedgie again"

"Sam" Carly said

"Sorry" Sam said. After the show Sam was eating ham Freddie was trying to take the ham from her and carly was crying in to Spencer's shirt.

"Uh Carly can you Stop getting tears on my favorite shirt. Wait let me get my not favorite shirt" Spencer said running to his room.

MEANWIALE ACROSS THE ROOM

"Sam stop eating the ham and let me throw it away" Freddie said putting his hand out.

"No" Sam said slaping his hand away.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Fine but only because yor cute" Sam said not knowing what she was saying.

"Hey thanks...Wait what" Freddie said confused. Than Sam ran out of the room.


	2. Jonah leaves

Freddie ran after her and she didn't notice.

"Hey come down to my house" Sam said on the phone.

"Sam" Freddie yelled after her.

"Go away" She said finally stoping at her house.

"No Sam please talk to me about it"

"Why should i. Oh and Jonah's coming so go away"

"Why is that dork coming"

"Because he is my boyfriend. Oh no here he is go away i don't want him to think i am cheating"

"But Sam..."

"No buts go away i don't want to see you anymore"

"She said go away" Jonah said coming up behind Freddie.

"Okay but i need to talk to you later" Freddie said

"Whatever" She said as he left.

"What did he want to talk about"

"Well i told him he was cute but of coures he isn't as cute as you"

"You like him i don't want to see you anymore"

"What jonah"

"No Sam i don't want to hear it" When he left she picked up her phone to text.

_DEAR CARLY I NEED YOU TO COME OVER PLEASE I NEED TO TALK TO YOU I AM IN A BAD MOOD AND IT IS ALL FREDDIE'S FALT_

_LOVE SAM_

_DEAR SAM I AM ON MY WAY_

_LOVE CARLY_

Carly left the building

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

**A/N Who screamed and why**


	3. Sam dies

"Hey carly i herd you screem what..." Spencer said all that he could before he saw Carly's life less body. "Oh my god Freddie mrs. benson i need your help"

"what do you need i am in the middle of giving Freddie his daliey tick..." Mrs. benson saw Carly.

"Oh my god what happend to Carly" Freddie said.

"I don't know i herd Carly screem i came out to see what happend then i saw her life less body"

"Spencer i will call Sam see what happend" Freddie said

"Good she might know something" Spencer said

"Mrs. benson why don't you come with me to the hospital"

"okay"

meanwhile

Freddie: Sam

Sam: What dorkward

Freddie: Shut the heak up and listen Carly is dead

Sam: OMG i will be right over

Freddie: Okay and Sam i l...

Sam: No time

10 Minutes later

"Freddie where is she"

"She is at the hospital"

"Lets go" Sam said she turned the corner she saw jake "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Sam" Freddie saw she was all so dead

"Freddie, Freddie" A voise said behind Freddie. Freddie turned and saw Sam's ghost

"Sam"

"Freddie it's jake. He killed Carly and i"

"How do you know he killed Carly"

"Ask her your self" Freddie looked and saw Carly's ghost.

"Carly let's go tell Spencer and everyone else"

"Okay come on Sam"


End file.
